NaruHina: Captive Love
by Haysel Raune
Summary: Hinata is kidnapped by a mysterious figure in teh middle of the night. It's up to Naruto and the gang to get her back. But will they get to her in time? Who is this mysterious kidnapper and why Hinata-chan?
1. Mysterious Dissapearence:Where's Hinata?

Hinata lay in bed, dreaming peacfully. She was dreaming about Naruto again.

"Hinata-chan, you will make a good wife someday!" dream Naruto said.

Dream Hinata blushed. "Th-thank-you, N-naruto-kun." she said quietly.

Hinata had this dream often. It wasn't so much a dream as a memory. A memory that she held dear. She sighed in her sleep.

A figure, in black from head to toe, held her breath and froze in her tracks. She waited to see if her target would waken. After a few seconds passed, and she decided that the girl was still fast asleep. So, she crept closer to the edge of the bed. She loomed over the sleeping girl, the moon throwing her silouette across the covers. _Hinata Hyuuga: Disowned heir to the Hyuuga family; blue/black hair; light grey eyes; heavy sleeper; use sedative as precaution._ The intruder pulled a small vial from a small tan pouch around her waist. She pulled a white peice of cloth out of her pocket and soaked it with the contents of the vial. Then she gently laid the cloth over her target's mouth and nose. She watched carefully for the girl's breath to slow. The change would be slight since the girl was asleep already. When Takano was satisfied that the Hyuuga was unconsious, she scooped her up and and dissappeared into the streets of Kanoha.

Neji burst into Tsnade's office, panting heavily. Tsunade looked up from a medical report she was reading and looked at him questioningly. Sakura, who was standing in front of Tsunade's desk, ran over to him. "Neji-san, what's wrong?" she asked.

Neji looked at Tsunade and Sakura was shocked to see that tears were in his eyes. They were angry tears, but it was still strange to see Neji cry. He pushed past Sakura and slammed his hand onto Tsunade's desk. "Hinata-sama is missing!" he roared.

Tsunade calmly put down the medical report. She put her elbows on the desk, laced her fingers and closed her eyes. "Calm down, Neji-san." she said plainly.

Neji was about to protest, but instead he shut his eyes, stood straight and took a deep breath. He sighed. "Thank-you, Tsunade-sama." he said respectfully.

Tsunade opened her eyes and looked at him seriously. "Now, are you sure she's missing? No one has seen her?" she asked.

Neji shook his head.

Tsunade continued, "She isn't training or out with friends?"

Neji shook his head. "Her father went into her room this morning and she wasn't there. He asked Hanabi-sama if she knew where her sister was and she didn't know. Then he called me and asked me if I knew anything. I told him I didn't and suggested he call Kurenai-sensei to see if Hinata-sama was training today. She said that she wasn't training with Hinata-sama today but said that she might have decided to train on her own. I went to the training grounds but no one was there. "

Tsunade nodded. "I see." she said gravely. She closed her eyes and thought for a minute. When she opened them again, she said, "We'll put out an alert in the village that she's missing and see if anybody has seen her. If, in a few hours, there is no sign of her I'll dispatch a search and rescue team into the immeadiate area and alert the nearby villages. I'll also contact the Sand to see if they know anything."

Neji nodded, "That sounds like a good idea."

Tsunade looked at Sakura, who had been listening intently. She snapped to attention. "Sakura-chan, go with Neji-san. Ask around the village and find out if anyone knows anything about Hinata-san."

Sakura nodded, "Yes, Tsunade-sama." With that, she ran out of the office, followed closely by Neji. Tsunade turned her chair around and looked out the window. _I hope she's alright_, she thought. She stood up and walked to the door. "Shizune-san!" she called.

Teh kidnapper didn't stop running all night. She was running along the Sand border now, looking out for the base. The Hyuuga girl stirred in her arms. Teh woman swore under her breath._ If I don't find it soon, I'm going to have a struggle on my hands,_ she thought. She looked around the bare desert landscape and spotted a large rock that jutted out of the ground. She sighed in relief. _There it is. _She cahnged cousre in a flash andheaded for the rock.

Hinata stirred again. She knew she was in danger. She had known for a while but she was unable to do anything about it. She couldn't move. Her captor must have used some kind of paralytic sedative. Hinata could feel her body awakening bit by bit. She tried to make herself move. Her fingers twitched. It was a start. At least it meant the sedative was wearing off. But would she be able to fight once it did? She's find out soon enough.

Naruto walked lazily down the street toward the Ramen Shop; hands behind his head in his usual carefree manner. His stomach growled ferociously. "Uuuuuuun ~ I'm starving" he grumbled, clutching his stomach.

"Hello,sir, have you seen Hyuuga-sama today?" Sakura's voice said off to the right.

Naruto looked over at Sakura and waved. "Hey, Sakura-chan!" he called.

Sakura looked at Naruto and smiled, then frowned. Naruto looked at her confused. She thanked tha man she was talking to and ran across the street to meet Naruto. "Naruto-kun, have you seen Hinata-chan?" she asked worriedly.

Naruto's brow wrinkled in confusion. "No, Sakura-chan. Why? Is she missing?" he asked, growing concerned.

Sakura looked away, her gaze dropping to the sidewalk. Nartuo straightened up and frowned. "What is is, Sakura-chan?" he pushed.

Sakura closed her eyes. "I don't know, Naruto-kun." she said softly. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "So far, nobody has seen her. Neji-san said her father found her gone this morning and no one seems to have seen her."

Naruto clenched his fist. "Did he tell Tsunade-sama?" he asked a evenly as he could manage, but there was still a rough edge in his voice.

Sakura nodded and looked at the conrete again. "She doesn't want to send a serch party out until we're sure she's not in the village."

Naruto's face grew dark. "So she's just sitting around waiting to see if Hinata-chan will just show up? While, meanwhile, she could be in danger?" he said growing angry.

Sakura glared at Naruto. "Don't you talk like that!' she reprimanded, "Tsunade-sama will do all she can to find her. But she can't just send out a serch team without first making sure that Hinata-chan is really missing."

Naruto looked away to the right, clenching his fist and grinding his teeth. Hinata-sama. She had never really meant all that much to Naruto. But ever since the chunin exams long, long ago, Naruto had grown to like her a lot more. She was frail and often very shy, but she always tried her hardest. She was a friend and Naruto would always look out for his friends. The thought that she might be in danger infurriated him.

"I'm going to talk to that old lady." he said determined. Then he turned away from Sakura and ran for the Hokage building before she could protest.

When the woman finally raeched the rock, she ducked into a small carved out cave in the side and set the Hyuuga girl down against a wall. She looked down at her captive. The sedative was starting to wear off. She went over to a big backpack in the back of the cave. She opened it and took out a coil of rope. When she pulled the rope out, a small picture frame that had been tangled in it fell to the ground. She stared at it for a second, then kneeled and put down the rope and gently picked the frame up and turned it around to see the image. A small girl with sparkling blue eyes and short, choppy brown hair stared up at her, a wide smile on her face. The woman took off her mask, revealing her own waistlength brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail. Her glistening green eyes scanned the picture again. _Hitori...I'm doing this for you._ She put the picture back in the bag and started uncoiling the rope as made her way back over to the girl.

"Listen you little punk, I don't need you barging in here telling me how to do my job! Got it?" Tsunade yelled.

Naruto slammed his hands down on her desk. "Oh yeah, you old bag? Your job is to protect the villagers, right? Well, Hinata-chan is a villager! And if she's in danger then you aren't doing you job right! I should just kick your ass right now and become Hokage myself!"

Tsunade stood up. "Go ahead and try it! See where you end up besides the INFIRMERY!"

"Naruto, calm down!" Kakashi's voice said firmly from the window.

Naruto glanced over to see his sensei perched on the window sill. Kakashi climbed down and stood beside Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder. "It'll do no good making trouble with Tsunade-sama. Please try to contorl yourself." he said calmly.

Naruto looked over at Kakashi. Then he closed his eyes, took his hands off the desk and stood up straight. He looked at Tsunade again. "Alright, old lady, so what are you gonna do?"

Tsunade sat down again, putting her elbows on the arms of her chair and lacing her fingers in front of her face. "If reports come back that no one has seen her, I'm going to dispatch a small search and rescue into the area surrounding the village. I'll also send a team out further toward the Sand village."

Before she could continue, Naruto pointed at himself ans said, "Alright, I'll be on one of the teams to the Sand then."

Tsunade shook her head. "Somehow I knew you'd say that I knew you'd say something like that." She glarred at Naruto. "From the way you spoke to me I shouldn't let you go." She sighed, "But you'll fight me on that too, won't you?"

Naruto smiled. "Yeah. And even if you win in the end, I'll just go and find Hinata-chan myself."

Tsunade chuckled. "One of these days, you're going to get a serious additude ajustment. I just hope I'm there to watch."

Sakura opened the door and walked up to Tsunade's side. "Tsunade-sama, it looks like absolutley no one in the village has seen any sign of Hinata-sama." she reported. She glanced at Naruto out of the corner of her eye. _Naruto, you better not has caused any trouble for us._

Tsunade nodded at Sakura. "That's what I feared." She looked at Kakashi. "Kakashi-san, you and your team are assinged a long range search and rescue along the Sand and Leaf border. You can head out as soon as you're ready."

Naruto clenched his fist to his chest. "Alright then. Hinata-chan, here we come." he said determinedly.

"Just a moment." Kakashi said. Naruto gaped at his sensei. Was he going to try and make them stay? Kakashi contined, "Tsunade-sama, my team is incomplete. We need a third member."

Sakura and Naruto both looked at the floor. Sasuke. Their lost teammate.

Tsunade nodded. "Yes,of course. I will assign Neji Hyuuga to go with you. His skills could be a great help."

Naruto looked at Tsunade stupidly. "Huh? His skills?" he questioned.

Sakura came over and bopped Naruto on the head. "You dummy. She's talking about his Byakugan."

Naruto rubbed his head where Sakura had hit him. "Ow! What did you go and hit me for? I forgot, that's all. There's no reason to hit me!" he grumbled.

Kakashi rolled his eyes._ Those two. _He nodded at Tsunade. "Alright, we'll head out right away." he said. With that, he walked out the door followed by Sakura and Naruto, who grumbled to himself.


	2. Desperation: A Big Sister's Love

A five year old girl with blue eyes and choppy brown hair raced across a wide open medow on the edge of a rice paddy. Her sister, two years older than her with green eyes and the same brown hair that went to her shoulders, chased after her. Both girls were giggling and laughing.

"I'm gonna get you, Hitori-chan!" the older girl called.

Hitori just giggled in response. The two girls drew closer and closer to the forest. Hitori started to zig-zig and her sister followed suit. Finally, Hitori turned around and fell backward onto the ground. When her sister caught up, she lay besid her. The two of them laughed for a while then gradually quiet. They stared at the clouds as they rolled by in the sky.

After a while, Hitori turned to her sister. "Takano-onii-san, where will we live when we grow up?" she asked.

Takano looked at Hitori and then back at the sky. "We're going to live in a big house in the city. Right in the middle of it." she said

Hitori giggled. "Will we be married?"

Tanako faked a serious look. "No, we will never get married." She turned to her sister and smiled. "No man will ever be good enough."

The two burst into laughter. When they settled down, Hitori asked, "When you get married...will we never see eachother again?"

Takano sat up and looked down at her young sibling. Hitori looked up at her, her eyes very serious. Takano turned away and pulled her knees to her chest and set her head on her knees. She thought for a while. Then she shook her head. "No, I'll never let that happen." She looked up at the sky. "When I get married, I'm gonna take you away with me and you're gonna live with me until you get married."

Hitori sat up beside Takano and hugged her arm. She looked down at the grass. "What about mommy and daddy?" she asked quietly.

Takano frowned looked down at HItori. She patted her sister's head with her free hand. Hitori snuggled closer to her. Takano scanned Hitori's body. She had a ragged grey shirt stained with mud and shreaded tan pants. Her shoes were nothing more than peices of cloth tied up with string. Her arms, legs, and face were smuged with dirt and ash. Takano knew that most of what appeared to be grime on her sister's body were actually bruises. She knew because she had ones to match under her own filthy skin and worn-out clothes. She hugged Hitori close to her.

"You love them, don't you?" Takano said quietly.

Hitori nodded. A tear slowly rolled down Takano's cheek. Her sister was far too sweet and kind to hate her parents for what they did to her.

"Mommy and daddy will come too." she whispered, "But they won't live with us. You and I will live in a house of our own."

Hitori lay her head on Takano's shoulder and closed her eyes. "I'd like that." she cooed, before drifting off to sleep.

"You lazy, good-for-nothing slob! You're just a waste of food and space! Can't you do anything right?"

Takano trembled in a corner whilt her father yelled at her. In another room, Hitori cried softly. Their mother stood behind their father, arms folded over her chest, and looked at Takano dissapprovingly. A broken bottle of Sake lay in a puddle on the floor.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" the enraged man demanded. Takano looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." she said hoarsely, "I'll buy you more, I'm sorry."

The man bent down and hauled pulled Takano up by her hair. "Speak up! I can't understand anything you say!" he sceamed.

Hitori wailed in the other room. Their mother turned toward the door. 'Stop your crying in there!" she snapped.

Takano's father dropped her on the ground and kicked her in the stomach. Takano doubled over and gasped for air. Her hauled her up off the ground by the hem of her shirt. "Appologize!" he demanded.

Takano wimpered. "I-I-I did." she said in a quivering breath.

Her father slapped her accross the face. "Don't you lie!" he roared, "Now appologize!" He threw her to the ground.

Takano got on her hands and knees in front of him. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she said as loud as she could managed. Apparently it wasn't loud enough. A fist came down on her head. She spralled on the floor, her vision blurring. She felt a warm trail of blood run down her face. Her father picked her up by her hair again and dragged her outside. Her threw her to the ground beyon their porch.

"You'll eat and sleep with the dogs untill you appologize properly!" he yelled. He stalked back into the house and slammed the door.

Takano lay in the dirt, gasping and crying. _I hate him. I hate him wthl all of my body. I wish he'd just die! Both of them! I hope they die and go to hell!_ She let herself fall asleep, repeating her wish in her head.

Fourteen-year-old Takano slipped out of bed in the middle of the night. She got out of her tattered grey nightgown and pulled a bundle wrapped in brown paper out from under her pillow. She untied the leather string and quietly unwrapped the pakage. There, neatly folded, was a black long-sleeved shirt, black pants and a mask. She carefully lifted the shirt and put it on, followed by the pants. She grabbed the mask and unfolded it gently, revealing a small knife. she picked up the knife and held it up to the moonlight. It glistened and reflected onto her face. She tucked it into a pocket. Then she took the leather string that had been holding the pakage together and used it to tie up her hair, which now went to the middle of her back. She slipped on the mask and carefully opened her door. She looked around to see if her parents were still awake. Satified that they were in bed, she crept down the hall a ways to her sister's room. She quietly opened the door and went over to Hitori's bedside and shook her. "Hitori-chan." she whispered, "Wake up, it's time to go."

Hitori's eyes slowly peeled open and she groggily got out of bed. Takano reached under her pillow and grabbed a package exactly like the one she had gotten her clothing from. "Get dressed. I'm going to the kitchen to pack us some food." Hitori nodded and began fumbling with the leather strap on her package. Takano slipped out of the room and went into the kitchen. She got a rag out of a drawer and laid in out on the table. She gathered up bread and cheese and put it on the cloth. Then she went to a pot on the stove and filled tow small bowls with as much stew as she could. She flipped them over on each other and tied it tight with a scrap of cloth she picked up off the counter. She put the bundle on the rag with the bread and cheese and tied it all up together.

Hitori came out of her room dressed itentically to her sister, except for the mask. She was wide awake now with a look of worry on her face. "Takano-onii..." she said timidly.

Takano strode over and wrapped her arms around the frial creature. "We have to leave, Hitori-chan." she whispered desprately. She pulled away and put her hands on Hitori's shoulders. "Remember that house in the city? We're gonna live there, right?"

Hitori nodded, still unsure. Takano grabbed her hand. "Come on, lets go."

The two girls slipped out the door and ran straight for the woods on the other side of the meadow beyond the rice paddy. They made it to the middle of the meadow when the dogs started barking. Hitori wimpered. "Keep running!" Takano told her.

"Stop! Stop, you ungrateful brats! Get back here!" thei father's voice schreeched.

Takano looked back to see the dogs gaining on them and their father running behind. "Faster, Hitori!" she screamed.

Just then, Hitori gasped and fell. Takano whipped around. "Hitori!"

Hitori clutched her leg. Tears welled in her eyes. "Go, Takano! Go on!" she cried.

Takano dropped down by her sister's side and shook her head. "No. No, I'm not going to leave you."

Hitori looked up at Takano, pain in her eyes. "You have to. You have to get out of here now or you'll be stuck here forever." she said, choking back sobs.

Takano felt tears prick her eyes. "I'm going to come back for you. I'll earn lots of money and buy a house in the city. And then I'll come back for you." she promised.

HItori smiled. "I know you will." she said sweetly.

Takano hugged Hitori tightly and then dashed off into the woods, blinded by tears. She didn't stop running. She didn't look back. She kept going. She had to get away. For Hitori.

Takano sat watching the Hyuuga girl slowly wake up. She had eaten a small meal and the empty container lay beside her, still half full. The words of the man who employed her rang in her head. "_Bring this girl to me. Alive. If you can do that, I'll pay you excessivly." he said. "How excessivly?" she questioned. The man grinned. He pulled a pouch from his belt as big as his hand. It was stuffed with coins. "All gold." he said._

It would be more than enough to buy a house. She could return to get her sister. After three years, she doubted Hitori even beleived she was coming back. But, she would keep her promise. No matter what.


	3. Escape Plan:Hinata found!

Naruto, Neji, Sakura, and Kakashi sped through the trees toward the deasert. Naruto and Neji led the group by a few feet while Kakashi and Sakura hung back a bit. Neji furiously scanned the area with his Byakugan.  
>Sakura turned to Kakashi. "Those two sure are anxious to find her, aren't they, Sensei?" she commented.<br>Kakashi nodded, "They both love her in different ways." He looked at Neji "Even though he harbored some bitterness toward her for a long time, Neji-san has come to love her like a little sister. As a member of the branch family, it has always been his job to take care of Hinata-sama. Before, that duty had been a big sore spot for him. But now, he's come to care for her."  
>Sakura looked at Kakashi. "What about Naruto?" she asked, confused. "I mean, everyone knows the Hinata-chan has a crush on him, but Naruto-kun is so oblivious..."<br>Kakashi chuckled, "Its true, Naruto-kun probably doesn't exactly return Hinata-sama's feelings, but he cares for her in his own way. "  
>Sakura looked at Naruto. <em>Naruto-kun<em>.  
>Naruto looked at Neji. "Well?" he asked.<br>Neji furrowed his brow. "We're coming up on the Sand/Leaf border soon. Of course if we continue straight ahaed we'll reach the Sand village. There are a few large rocks out to the right that might be worth checking out."  
>Naruto nodded. "Alright, then. That's where we'lll check first." <em>Hinata, we're coming for you.<em>

Hinata's eyes fluttered open and she squinted against the sunlight that bounced off the sand into the cave. She trieed to sheild her eyes but found that her hands and feet had been bound.

"You must be pretty strong-willed. That sedative usually takes a whole day to wear off."

Hinata looked around thee cave. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could make out a person leaning against the back wall of the cave. "W-who are you? What do you want?" Hinata asked timidly.

Takano pushd off the wall and went over to her backpack. She fished out the container of food that she'd started earlier and opened it up. She went over and kneeled in front of Hinata.

"You should eat something. We're going to be in the dester for a few days and you'll need all your strrength." she said firmly, offering her a peice of chicken.

Hinata refused it. "What do you want with me?" she demanded more firmly.

Takano put the food down. "My job is to get you to my employer safely. After that, your life is out of my hands." she said, standing up and moving to the mouth of the cave. She leaned against the left wall, facing Hinata, and looked out at the sand.

Hinata felt tears start to prick her eyes, but she refused to let herself cry. She looked at her captor. "Please don't do this. Let me go. My father will give you anything you want."

Takano chuckled. "You father will give me anything I want, huh?" she said mockingly. She looked at Hinata. "And why is that? Because your the heir to the Hyuuga throne and it would be a tragedy if anything happened to you?" She came over and bent down to look Hinata in the face. 'Then why would he give you over to be trained as a ninja? Isn't that a dangerous occupation for such an important member of the family?" she hissed.

Hinata shut her eyes tight. "Stop it! Please stop!" she yelled. She struggled to hold herself together. "You don't know! He loves me!"

Takano scoffed and went back to the mouth of the cave. "Yeah well, it doesn't matter anyway. He could never offer me more than what I'm getting for kidnapping you. If your 'loving father' wants you back so badly he can come get you after I get my pay."

Hinata forced back sobs. _It's not true. He does love me. He does. _she told herself.

Neji's eyes widened, "I found her!" he said.

Naruto looked at him. "Where? Where is she?" he asked.

Neji pointed to th right a few miles out that way in a cave carved out of a big rock. There's a woman with her. That must be the kidnapper." he said.

Naruto took off to the right. "Alright, lets get her back then!" he yelled.

Neji reached out and stopped him. "Naruto, wait!" he said loudly.

Naruto grimmaced. "What's the big idea? What are you stopping for? Don't you want to save Hinata-chan?" he demanded.

Neji looked past Naruto with his Byakugan. "There's someone else heading for that cave." he said.

Sakura and Kakashi stopped behind Neji and Naruto. "What is it Neji-san?" Sakura asked.

Neji squinted. "There's a group of about ten men heading for the cave. Seems it's some kind of rendevous."

"Well, let get in there and get her!" Naruto said angrily, "We can take a bunch of low-lifes!"

Neji shook his head. "These don't look like regular theives or bandits. They're all dressed in fine golden armour. Except for one. He appears to be the leader. He's dress in fine clothes and has a solid gold sword on his belt."

"Bounty hunter! Are you there?" a man's deep voice called from outside the cave.

HInata watched as Takano stood up and walked out into the sunlight. "I'm here. And I have a proper name." she said indignantly.

"What does it matter to you what you are called as long as you get your money?" another man retorted snidely.

"Quiet, Toshi!" the first man commanded.

"Where's my money, Hideaki?" Takano asked.

Hinata heard a chink of coins.

"This isn't what you promised me! You man promised me a bag twice this size stuffed with gold!" Takano said angrily. She dumped the coins into her hand. "These aren't even silver!"

Toshi stepped forward and sneered in her face. "It's more than a lowly begger like yourself deserves." he hissed.

Takano moved to strike him but three men pounced on her and held her back. Takano struggled against them. "We had a deal!" she hissed at Hideaki.

He smiled wickedly. "Please! Someone of my status doesn't deal with the likes of you." he said mockingly.

Neji grimmaced. "It looks as if the kidnapper has been betrayed." he said.

Kakashi leaned forward. "Neji-san, can you see Hinat-sama? Is she unguarded?" he asked.

Neji nodded. "Yes. She is in the cave alone. She appears to be tied up."

Kakashi stood up straight. "Alright, here's what we'll do then. Sakura and I will draw their attention away while you and Naruto slip in and get Hinata. When you're three are safely out of the way, Sakura and I will head for the Sand village to lead them away from you. You two take Hinata back to Village as fast as you can. Even if you are pursued, don't stop unless they attack you. Everyone got it?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes, Sensei." she affirmed.

Naruto nodded, "Got it."

Neji nodded, "I understand."

"Alright," Kakashi said, 'Let's move."


	4. 1 Tail:Hinata gets a glimpse of the Fox!

Takano struggled against the men holding her captive. "Let go of me!" she yelled again. Toshi came up and put a knife to her throat. She stopped struggling abd glarred at him. He smiled evily. "Our prize?" he asked roughly. Takano tightened her jaw, her eyes burning into his. Toshi lifted the blade away from her neck and brought the hilt down on her head. Takano gasped and a few drops of blood spattered on the sand. She lifted her head defiantly, and looked at Hideaki. He turned to his men. "Take everything in the cave." With a "Yessir" they all trudged into the cave.

"Raaaaaaagghh!" Naruto yelled as he rushed over to the cave. The men were taken aback as he rushed up to the man closest to him and kicked him in the head.

"Stop him, you fools!" Hideaki yelled. In the immeadiate confusion, the three men holding Takano loosened their grip. She took advantage of the opportunity and jabbed one guy in the ribs. When he let go of her right arm she grabbed her knife out of her pocket and stabbed another guy in the leg. With her left arm free, she slashed the last guy across the face. He dropped to his knees and she raced off to the cave.

Sakura was fighting two guys by herself when she spotted Takano running for the cave out of the corner of her eye. She turned to Naruto who was defending himself with a kunai against one of the men's gloden swords. "Naruto-kun! Hinata-chan!" she yelled before she punched one guy in the stomach.

Naruto looked over at the cave. He knocked the sword out of the guy's hand, punched him in the face and ran for the cave.

After Takano had left the cave, Hinata had taken the opportunity to escape. She used sharpened chakra from her fingertiips to slice through the rope around her wrists and then untied her feet. She went over to the mouth of the cave to watch the events unfold. When she saw Naruto, her heart skipped a beat. _Naruto-kun. He came for me. _When Takano staggered into the cave, she jumped.

Takano looked at Hianta in shock. Then she got into a fighting stance, her knife pointed at Hinata. "I don't know how you got out of those ropes, but untill I get my money you're not getting out of this cave." she threatened.

Hinata got into the gentle fist position. "We'll see about that." she said.

Before either of them could do anything, however, Naruto appeared behind Takano.

"If you touch her, you'll regret it!" he growled at Takano.

Hinata looked at Naruto. His eyes were red and the wisker-like scratched on his face had grown longer. His teeth were long and sharp. It was the first itme Hinata hd seen him turning Kyubi. It frightened her. Not because it was all that scary to see, but because Naruto didn't look himself.

Takano was scared too, but she wasn't about to give up. She lunged for Naruto with her knife. He caught her wrist and flipped the knife out of her hand. Takano gasped, now realising what kind of mistake she had made. But it was too late. Naruto threw her against the back of the cave wall with a sickening crunch. Takano cried out n pain.

A single orange tail sprouted out of Nauto's back as he stalked over to Takano. She tried to stand and Naruto picked her up by her shirt. He looked at her in the eyes. Tears ran down her cheeks. _Hitori, I'm sorry I failed._ she thought.

Hinata ran over and wrapped her arms around Naruto. "Naruto-kun! Stop, please!" she begged.

Naruto slowly turned his head and looked at Hinata. She looked up at him. "It's alright, Naruto-kun. I'm safe." she said smiling, tears streaming down her face.

Naruto looked back at Takano adn dropped her. She fell to her knees, looking at Hinata in shock and graditude.

Hinata let go of Naruto as he turned around. His single tail receeded and tears streamed for his sweet blue eyes. He fell to his knees, looking up at Hinata. "Hinata-chan...please...forgive me...I never wanted you to see me like that." he said quietly. He bowed his head and put his arm up to his eyes, tears pouring out now.

Hinata knelt in front of him and put a hand on his knee. He looked at her in amazement. She smiled at him through happy tears. "Naruto-kun...it's alright...I...I love you no matter what." she said softly.

Naruto smiled at Hinata. "I guess I always knew that." he said sweetly. Then he leaned forward and kissed her.

Hinata turned bright red, but then she cupped the back of his head in her hand and kissed him back. Naruto smiled and rested his forehead against hers. He looked deeply into her eyes. "Hinata-chan, you really are a great person, aren't you?" he cooed. Hinata blushed.

Takano pulled herself to her feet. She looked at the pair on the floor and then at the cave enterance. She could hear the fighting in full force going on just outside. She looked down at the couple again and kicked the boy in the leg gently. Naruto looked up at the woman, ready to fight again. Takano mearly gestured outside. "You better get her outta here, kid." she said emotionlessly.

Naruto looked at the woman, stunned. Then he smiled. "Thank-you." he said. Then he helped Hinata to her feet and the two of them headed for the outside. Hinata stopped. Naruto looked at her. "What is it, Hinata-chan?" he asked. Hinata looked at Naruto and then back at Takano sympathetically.

Takano looked at Hinata and scoffed. "There are better ways of making money. " she said nonchalantly, "Besides, my sister wouldn't want to live in a house that was bought with other people's blood."

Hinata nodded. "Your sister is very lucky to have a sibling that cares for her as much as you do." she said.

Takano shook her head. "No. I'm lucky to have her to live for."

Hinata looked at Naruto. He smiled at her. She looked back at Takano. "Good luck." she said before her and Naruto walked out into the brawl.

Takano looked after them for a while. She took the picture out of her pack and looked at it. _Yeah, Hitori would be proud._


	5. Homecoming: Hinata's Dreams come True!

When Sakura saw Hinata and Naruto wlak out of the cave, she signaled to Kakashi. He Nodded in response and took off toward the Sand Village. When Neji saw them take off, he ran over to Naruto and Hinata.

"Hurry up!" he said, 'We've got to get out of here!"

Hinata and Naruto nodded and all three of them ran off into the trees.

Only five of Hideaki's men were left standing. Toshi and three others were dead. The rest were unconsious. Hideaki himself was unharmed. When the Leaf ninja scattered, Hideaki's men looked to him.

HIdeaki looked after Kakashi and Sakura, Then Neji, Naruto and Hinata. He sighed. "They know the terrain too well. By the time we catch them, they'll be back at their village." He roared and kicked the bag of coins on the ground where Takano had dropped them. Then he remembered. "Where is the street urchin?" he demanded. His men looked at one another in confusion, unable to answer. "Well don't just stand there!" he yelled, "Find her!"

Takano was in the cave, her backpack securely on her back. She waited, crouched by the opening for a chance to escape. She tightened the grip on her knife. _I can't die here._

Hinata, Naruto and Neji ran for the village as fast as they could. Neji noticed that Naruto and hinata were acting a bit strange. It was normal for Hinata to blush when Naruto looked at her, but now when they looked at eachother they both blushed. It was starting to annoy him. He turned to Hinata. "Hinata-sama, are you alright?" he asked firmly.

Hinata jumped as if he had caught her off gaurd. "Y-yes, Neji-nii-san. I-I'm fine." she responded. Everyone was silent for a while, then Hinata asked. "Nii-san, do you know who the man was who sent that woman after me?"

Neji nodded. "I do not know what the man's name is, but I know who he is."

Naruto was curious, "Well, who was he?"

Neji ignored Naruto. "Hinata-sama, do you remember when you were very little? Something like this has happened before, remember?"

Hinata gasped, "Neji-san, do you mean?"

Neji nodded. "Yes, that man is from the very same clan that tried to take you back then."

"What are you talking about? You mean this has happened before?" Naruto interjected.

Hinata said nothing, so Neji replied. "When Hinata-sama was a very small girl, a rival clan of the Hyuuga clan came in the middle of the night and stole her from her bed. He was stopped and killed but...since then there has been a great bitterness between our clans."

Naruto looked at Hinata who was looking at Neji. A single tear slid down her cheek. _Neji-san,_she thought, _that's not the whole story, is it?_

Naruto growled, "Alright, so you know who they are, right? Then why don't you go back and teach them a lesson, huh?"

"Naruto-kun!", Hinata snapped.

Naruto looked at Hinata, surprised by the sorrow in her eyes.

"Naruto-kun, please." she begged.

Naruto Looked at Neji then back to Hinata. Then he looked straight ahead. "Let's get you home." he said coldly.

Hinata was hurt by Naruto's coldness, but she didn't say anything more. She looked at Neji. _Nii-san, I'm sorry I've caused youi so much pain._ she thought.

Takano stood in the mixed sand and blood among all the dead men she had killed. She clutched her right arm, which was bleeding profusely, and dragged her left leg as she walked over to Hideaki. He cowered as she made her way toward him.

"Please! I'm sorry I tried to cheat you! Let me return to my home and I'll give you ten bags filled with gold!" he begged.

Takano towered over him. "You can keep your damn money, I don't want it." she said and spit on him. "Now get out of here!" Hidaeki scrambled to his feet and ran off.

Takano looked around. She had several nasty cuts and her leg was broken. The sun beat down on her black clothing and caused sweat to burn into her open wounds. _The Hidden Leaf is the closest village. _she thought _Unless I try making it to the Hidden Sand. But I might not even make it far enough to see the wall coming over the horizon._ She looked out toward the Leaf. _It's my best chance. even if they arrest me, at least I'll live._ With that, she trudged toward Konoha.

Hinata, Nruto and Neji reached the Hidden Leaf just before nightfall. They all reported to Hokage tower. When Naruto opened the door, Tsunade stood up. Shizune was there too, looking out the window. When Naruto came in she turned around expectantly.

"Well?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto opened the door wider and Hinata timidly entered the room. Naruto smiled at Tsunade. "You didn't think I'd come back without her, did ya?" he asked.

Tsunade sat down and laughed. "Never in a million years!" she retorted.

Shizune rushed over to Hinata. "Hinata-sama, are you alright? Are you hurt?" she asked, concerned.

Hinata smiled at Shizune. "I'm fine." she said sweetly.

Neji stepped into the room and closed the door. Tsunade frowned. "Where is Kakashi-san and Sakura-chan?" she asked.

Neji walked up to Tsunade's desk and bowed. "There was a band of warriors coming to get Hinata-sama from the kidnapper. Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-san drew them away while Naruto-san and I escaped with Hinata-sama. Kakashi-sensei said they'd circle around back to Konoha once hey lost the enemy or if they were not pursued." Neji reported.

Tsunade nodded. "I see. Well then, I'll expect them to report in later tonight. What about the kidnapper?"

"It was a woman, maybe about twenty years old. It seemed as though she was just a thug, hired by a rival of the Hyuuga clan." Neji said.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "How do you know it was a rival of the Hyuuga clan?" she questioned.

"I recognized the crest on all their swords, Tsunade-sama. It matched one that I saw years ago; the last time this clan tried to abduct Hinata-sama." he replied.

Tsunade sat back in her chair. "I see." she said, "Interesting." she sat in thouhgt for a minute. "Do you think they will attempt anything like this again?" she asked.

Neji closed his eyes. "It's dificult to say." He opened his eyes and lloked at Tsunade, "Last time the attempt was made, one of their members was killed. When the head of the clan found out, he demanded that someone of the Hyuuga clan be killed to atone for his loss. We complied and since then we haven't had any trouble."

Naruto looked shocked at Neji and then at Hinata. HInata met his gaze, but she looked at the ground. Naruto clenched his fist. _So that's why he wouldn't go back. Why didn he just tell me?_

Tsunade crossed her fingers in front of her face. "I see. So we'll just have to wait and see what happens then." she said.

Neji nodded, "Precisely"

Tsunade sighed tehn smiled at Naruto and Hinata. "You two must be , take Hinata home, please. I want to disscuss a few things with Neji."

Naruto nodded and looked at Hinata. then he headed for the door. Hinata bowed to Tsunade and followed Naruto out.

Naruto walked briskly and Hinata ran to catch up with him. "Naruto-kun!" she called. Naruto stopped. When Hinata caught up to him, he asked, "Who was it who was killed that day, Hinata-chan?" he asked.

Hinata looked at the ground. "It was supposed to be my father." she said quietly, "But his twin brother, Neji-nii-san's father, took his place."

"I see." Naruto whispered. He looked at Hinata. "Is that why...that day in the chunin exams...did he hold that against you then?" he asked.

Hinata shrugged, "I suppose that might have been it. I've never really been sure." She smiled up at Naruto. "But he's changed, Naruto-kun. I noticed it the day after his match with you. You changed him." She looked away and blushed, "And, also, you changed me." she added.

Naruto put his finger under Hinata's chin and lifted her head to meet his gaze. He smiled at her. "I didn't change you, Hinata-chan. You changed yourself. You worked hard to become who you are now."

Hinata was bright red now. She smiled at him. "I never would have worked so hard if it weren't for you, Naruto-kun. You made me believe that I could change."

Naruto chuckled. "You're pretty wierd, Hinata-chan." he joked. Then he leaned down and kissed her.

Hinata cupped his cheek and kissed him back. Finally, her dreams had come true.


	6. New Paiteint, New Flame

Kakashi and Sakura were heading back to Konoha when Sakura asked. 'Sensei, why do you think no one followed us?"

Kakashi thought for a minute, "Well either they were too confused by us splitting up or they all followed Naruto and Neji." he concluded.

Sakura bit her lip. "I hope they made it to the village safely." she said.

Kakashi nodded. "We'll see when we get there."

They were silent for a bit, then Sakura spotted something. She pointed down at the road. "Sensei, look!" she exclaimed.

Kakashi looked down at the road and saw a woman lying down, face first. "It looks like the woman who kidnapped Hinata-sama." he said. He and Sakura stopped just above her.

"Where was she headed, I wonder?" Sakura said absently.

"To The Hidden Leaf it looks like." Kakashi answered.

Sakura looked at Kakashi surprized. "But, doesn't she know that if she's caught, she'll go to jail?"

Kakashi nodded, "I think she counted on it." he said confidently, "By the looks of it, she's pretty badly torn up. I guess she thought that being in prison was better than dying out in the desert.'

Sakura looked at the woman on the road. "Should we help her?" she asked.

Kakashi sighed, "I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight knowing she was out here dying, would you?"

Sakura shook her head and they both dropped down onto the road. As soon as they landed, the woman turned over, knife out in front of her. "Who's there? What do you want?" she asked defensively.

Kakashi put his hands up. "It's alright." he said calmly, "We want to help you."

Sakura stepped forward and put her hand on her chest. "I'm a trained medical kunoichi. I can mend your wounds untill we can get you to an infirmery." she stated.

The woman didn't lower her knife. "You're two of the ninja who attacked Hideaki, aren't you." she said.

"We aren't here to harm you, we just want to help." Kakashi reaffirmed.

The woman put down the knife. "Well, at this point even if you wanted to kill me I really wouldn't matter I guess." She laid down. "Alright, I promise I won't fight you.'

Sakura went over and kneeled by the woman's side. She put her hands over the woman's abdomen. A teal glow emitted from around her hands. She moved them up and down the woman's body slowly and methodically, just as she'd been taught. "Her left leg's broken and she has a lot of deep gashes. The deepest one is on her right arm. It's all the way through to the bone."

Kakashi kneeled down and looked at the woman. "Do you think you can walk if we help you?' he asked.

The woman nodded. "I think, if you were helping me, I could." she said.

Sakura and Kakashi helped her up. She grimmaced, but stayed upright. Sakura put the woman's arm around her neck and put her hand around her waist. Kakashi did the same. Then the group slowly made their way toward the village.

Tsunade closed her eyes. "I see." she said gravely.

"Its hard to say if they will demand blood to pay for the body guards but, if that other man Toshi was killed, we will most certainly have to pay for it."

Tsunade looked at Neji, "If they ask for blood, you'll offer yours, wont you."she stated.

Neji stood straight. "It is what my father would have done."

Tsunade smiled slightly then turned her chair around to look out on the village. "Thank-you, Neji-san. You can go now. " she said after a short silence.

Neji bowed and walked out the door.

Tsunade sat in thought. It seemed like a lifetime before Shizune burst into her office.

"Tsunade-sama! We need you at the infirmary!" she gasped.

Tsunade practically leaped out of the chair. She bolted out the door with Shizune right on her heels giving her the report.

"Kakashi-san and Sakura-chan got back. They were carrying a woman about twenty years old. By the time they got to the infirmary, she was half dead. Sakura-chan was working on her when I left."

Tsunade nodded as they entered the facility. "What's her condition?" she asked.

"She has several deep cuts all over her body, the biggest is on her arm and slices all the way to the bone. No major damage to internal organs but her left leg is broken. She's lost a lot of blood." Shizune rattled off as the entered the room.

Sakura was working diligently to do as much as she could. When Tsunade came in, she didn't miss a beat. Sakura shifted up to the arm and Tsunade started working on the bone. Shizune went out to talk to Kakashi. He was sitting in a chair outside the room, reading his newest book.

"It never ceases to amaze me how quickly she snaps into duty mode. It doesn't even matter who the patient is, she's right in there doing everything she can." Kakashi said without taking his eyes off his book.

Shizune smiled and glanced back into the room. "Yes, Tsunade-sama is a remarkable person in many ways." she commented. She looked at Kakashi. "By the way, Kakashi-san, who IS the woman." she asked.

Kakashi put his book down, keeping his place marked with his finger, and looked at Shizune. "That is our mysterious kidnapper." he said plainly.

Shizune's eyes widened. "You mean...?" She looked back into the room.

Kakashi nodded. "We found her when we were coming back. She was sprawled out on the road. Looked like she was trying to get to Konoha." He said nonchalantly.

Shizune gaped. "Does she know she'll end up in jail?"she whispered.

"Apparently she'd rather be in prison than die." Kakashi answered.

Naurto kissed Hinata on the forehead. "I need to get you home." he said.

Hinata sighed, "I suppose you do." she said quietly.

Naruto got up off the bench they had been sittin gon and offered his hand to Hinata. She took it and he hauled her to her feet and pulled her into him. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. Hinata gigled a little and rested her head on his chest.

"Naruto-kun." she cooed softly.

Naruto gently stroked her hair. "Hinata-chan." he replied.

"I can take it from here, Naruto-san." Neji said from behind.

Naruto and Hinata spun around to see a very miffed Neji. HInata turned bright red and Naruto clenched his teeth.

"N-N-Nejii-nii-san, I-I-I..." Hinata stammered.

Neji held out his hand. "Come, Hinata-sama, I'll take you home." he said gruffly.

Hinata bowed her head, "Yes, Neji-san." she replied sheepihsly. She started to walk toward him, but Naruto stopped her. She looked up at him, curious. His eyes were locked on Neji. "That's alright, Hinata-chan. I can take you home myself." he said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Neji glarred at Naruto. "That won't be necessary. You shuould go home and rest, Naruto-san. You must be tired after such a long day. I will bring Hinata-sama home." he said, trying his best to stay composed.

Hinata looked at Naruto. "Naruto, please." she begged.

Naruto Looked at Hinata, then back at Neji. He sighed and smiled at HInata, pain in his eyes. Hinata smiled at him and caressed his cheeck. Then she reluctantly walked over to Neji. Naruto looked after her. Neji stared him down.

"You can go home now, Naruto-san.' Neji repeated.

Naruto shot him a dirty look and walked away.

Hinata lookd at Neji nervously. "N-Neji-nii-san..." she started.

Neji grabbed her hand, "Come, Hinata-sama." he said coldly as he walked her toward her home. Hinata bowed her head in shame. _Naruto-kun. I'm sorry._

Sakura finished the wraping a bandage around the woman's arms and tied it tight. The woman winced. "Sorry." Sakura said.

"It's alright." the woman replied.

Sakura pulled the covers up to the woman's neck. "That's all we can do for right now." Sakura said, "Tsunade or I will come in tomorrow to check on you and change your banages."

The woman nodded and closed her eyes. "Thank-you..for..your kindness..." she said as she difted off to sleep.

Sakura turned off the lights and walked out the door. She sighed and leaned against the door. "What a day." she said to herself. She looked over at Kakashi who was still sittin greading his book. "Have you been there the whole time, Sensei."

Kakashi put his book away. "No, I went out to get some supper a little while ago." He reached over and got a box off the chair next to him and offered it to Sakura. "I brought you something too." he added.

Sakura smiled and gratefully took the box. She sat down next to Kakashi and started eating.  
>"How's the patient." Kakashi asked.<p>

Sakura swallowed. "She's much better now. We've done everything we can for tonight. All we can do now is let her rest." she said before taking another bite.

Kakashi nodded. "That sounds like a pretty good idea." he said as he stood up and stretched. He looked over at Sakura. "You should get some rest as well." he suggested, 'It's been a long day for everyone."

Sakura smiled up at Kakashi. "I'm fine, sensei. I'll take a nap in one of the empty rooms later. I'm too wired to sleep right now." she said encouragingly.

Kakashi shrugged, "Alright, but make sure you do that." he said as he walked away.

Sakura waved after him. "Good-night, Sensei." she called cheerfully.

"Good-night, Neji-san." hinata called as she shut the door. She sighed and quietly tip-toed to her room. She closed the door and looked down at herself. She was still wearing her pajamas from the night before. She wanted to take a bath but was afraid she would wake her father and sister. So, instead she took off her old pajamas, wiped herself down with a damp cloth, and got into a nightgown. She was about to get in bed when someone tapped on her window. she looked over startled. Naruto put his finger to his lips and motioned for her to let him in. Hinata went over and opened up the window. Naruto climbed in.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked nervously.

Naruto smiled at her. "I figured I'd keep you company tonight." he said, "In case someone tries to take you away again."

Hinata blushed. "W-Well, I uh.." she stammered.

Naruto chuckled. "Relax, I'm only kidding." he said. He wrapped Hinata in his arms. "I just wanted to say Good-night." he whispered.

Hinata hugged him tightly, "Good-night, Naruto-kun." she murmered.

Naruto pulled away and kissed Hinata on the cheek. "Good-night, Hinata-chan." he cooed. He let go of her and climbed back out the window. Hinata went over and shut it and climbed into bed. She snuggled into the covers. "Good-night." she whispered as she fell asleep.


	7. Hitori in Konoha: A New Love Blooms!

Takano looked out the window of the hospital, looking back on the previous day's events when there was a knock on the door. She turned around to see the pink haired girl coming in.

Sakura smiled. "Hi." she said happily, "How do you feel?"

Takano chuckled. "I feel like I ran through a field of scisors." she replied.

Sakura laughed awkwardly. "Well I'm here to change you bandages. Maybe I can get you some pain-killers too."

Takano nodded, 'Sounds good."

Takano sat up and Sakura started undoing her bandages. "Aren't you a little young to be a doctor?" Takano asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm not a doctor. I'm just a medical assistant." Sakura said, "My teacher, the woman with the blonde hair, she's a medical kunoichi or uh, medical ninja."

Takano raised and eyebrow. "Medical ninja?" she questioned.

Sakura bit her lip, "It's a bit hard to explain. Do you know what chakra is?"

Takano though about it. "It's like, energy, right?"

Sakura nodded, "Close enough. Anyway she uses that energy to heal people from the inside."

"Huh." Takano exlaimed, "Well that's interesting."

Sakura threw the old bandages away and started putting on new ones. "It's pretty neat I guess." Sakura replied.

Takano looked at her. "You saved me and I don't even know your name." she said plainly.

Sakura blinked, "Uh, Sakura. Sakura Haruno." she said as she tied the last strip tight.

Takano extended her hand. "Takano. Takano Masashi." she said.

Sakura shook her hand and smiled awkwardly. Tsunade came in. "How is she?" she asked.

"Pretty good." Sakura replied "Her wounds are closing uyp nicely. I just changed the bandages."

Tsunade nodded. "I'll have a look at it. Why don't you go home and get some rest, Sakura-chan? I bet you haven't slept all night."

Sakura nodded. "Thank-you, Tsunade-sama." she said and she walked out the door.

Tsunade walked over and stood in front of the window, looking out. "Kakashi-san told me who you are."

Takano shifted nervously into a sitting poisition and leand agains the head of the bed. "Ah, so this is that kind of vist." she said expectantly.

Tsunade looked at Takano. "You know I can't let you leave this village."she said sternly.

Takano nodded, "I understand. And I deserve any kind of punishment you deem necessary."

Tsunade's brow furrowed. "The question that's been in my mind is, why? Why did you do it?" she asked.

Takano sighed, "I needed money. He offered a lot for a litte job."

Tsunade scoffed, "Well, you stuck you greedy hand into something far bigger than you know." She turned to look out the window again.

Takano winced at the word "greedy". "I kinda got that when Hideaki and is men tried to turn me into Shashimee." she said.

Tsunade turned and looked at her again. "Well, maybe you can help yourself by helping us." she suggested, "Can you tell me everything you know about this Hideaki guy?"

Takano looked out the window now. "I honestly don't know much. He's the head of some clan or another. He's rich. Anyone could tell that just by his belly and his fancy clothes. He's proud too. Walks around like the freaking king of the world or something." Takano scoffed. "I should have killed him when I had the chance."

Tsunade took everything in for a moment. "Is that all?" she asked.

Takano looked at her and nodded. "I make it a point not to get to know people well. Especially guys like him."

Tsunade nodded. "Alright, that's all I came for." she said as she started to walk out.

Takano had a sudden thought. "Hey! The girl and her boyfriend; did they make it back okay?"

Tsunade turned and looked at her, confused. "You mean Hinata-sama?" she asked.

"Yeah, and the other kid, what did she call him...um...Naruto-san!" Takano replied.

Tsunade was taken aback. _What does she mean by "boyfriend"? _"Uh, yeah. They made it back safely." she said.

Takano sighed and relaxed. "Good. I was hoping the Hideaki didn't send some of his goons after them."

Tsunade just nodded and walked out the door. As she was walking down the hall, she thought, _Hinata-sama and Naruto-kun? What else happened on that mission?_

After a surprizingly warm homecoming from her sister and an not entirely cold "Welcome home" from her father, Hinata took a bath, ate a quick breakfast, and went out for a walk. At least, that was what she told her father and walked slowly down the road until she was around the corner. She quickly glanced back over her shoulder before taking off. As she rounded the next corner, however, she ran straight into someone. Both girl "Umph"ed and fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" the other girl asked as she picked herself up and offered Hinata her hand. Hinata blushed, "N-No, I'm s-s-sorry. I-I should have w-watched where I was g-going." she stammered as she took the girl's hand and pulled herself up. She opened her mouth to thank her and stopped. The girl smiled at her. Through a tangle of brown, shoulder-length hair,two blue eyes sparkled. There was something so very familiar about her, but Hinata was certain she had never seen her before. She shook her head to clear it. "T-Thank-you, very much." she said.

The girl gave her a squinty-eyed smile. "No problem!"

A man that looked a couple years older than her grabbed her elbow and smiled at her. "Come on, Hitori-san." he encouraged.

Hitori waved at Hinata. "Take care!" she said blissfully before bouncing away.

Naruto made his way to the Ramen shop, his stomach roaring with hunger. "Uuuuuuun~ Man I didn't get to eat at all yesterday."he said, clutching his stomach. He brushed back the flap and was happily surprised to see Hinata sitting there with steaming hot bowl of Ramen and a smile.

"Good-Morning, Naruto-kun." she said happily.

Naruto smiled wide. "G'morning, Hinata-chan. I didn't know you ate Ramen here."

Hinata blushed, "Well, actually I..I uh came here to see you, Naruto-kun." she said quietly. She pushed the bowl of Ramen over to the seat next to her. "I asked what your favorite was."

Naruto was drooling just looking at it. "Wow, thanks, Hinata-chan!" he said as he sat down. He dove right in and started scarfing it down.

Hinata smiled and turned to the man behind the counter. "Could I get some tea?" she asked nicely.

The man smiled and took off his hat. "On the house." He said kindly.

Hinata blushed. Naruto looked at the man in shock. "Hey, I'm your best customer! You never give me anything on the house!" he complained. The man reached over the counter and whacked Naruto over the head with his hat. "What are you complaining about? Your lady-friend payed for the bowl you're eating now! Show some manners!"

Naruto rubbed his head, annoyed. "Geez, why does everybody always hit me." he grumbled.

Hinata giggled. Naruto blushed and looked down at his Ramen. "Thanks again, Hinata-chan." he said quietly, embarassed. Hinata just smiled.

"Stop shoving!" Ino whispered feircely. Shikamaru adjusted himself. "I wasn't shoving, your elbow was in my kidney." he grumbled. "Shhhhhh!" Tenten hushed. "Owowowowow! Shikamaru-san, you're stepping on my foot!" Choji whined. Lee calsped his hand over Choji's mouth. "I am sorry, but I do not think that spying on Naruto-san and Hinata-chan is very honorable" he said to the group that was huddling behind a corner watching Hinata and Naruto. "We're not spying." Ino whispered, "We're investigating for Tsunade-sama." TenTen looked up at Ino. "Are you sure, Shizune-sama even heard right?" she questioned.

"What're you guys looking at?" Sakura said from behind them.

The entire group jumped three feet in the air. Ino stepped in front of Sakura. "N-nothing! We weren't looking at anything!"she said, laughing nervously. TenTen cam up beside her, "Yeah, we were just investigating for Tsunade-sama!" she blurted. Ino covered Tenten's mouth and laughed nervously. "What she means is...uh...Tsunade-sama told us too..."  
>Lee interjected. "I am ashamed, Sakura-chan, for I was partaking in this disrespectful invasion of privacy. We were watching Nar-" Ino shoved Lee down. "Quiet you dummy!" she hissed.<p>

Sakura folded her arms over her chest. "Alright, now what's really going on?"

Ino looked at Sakura and bit her lip. "Well, uh, I'm not sure if you'd want to know." she said uncertainly.

Sakura scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You guys are being ridiculous." She closed her eyes and walked toward the corner. "Whatever it is, you can just tell me." she opened her eyes. "I won't be-" She stood in shock when she saw Naruto and Hinata together at the Ramen shop. Everyone gathered around her to see how she'd react. She stood completely still, slowly growing pinker. She folded her arm across her waist and covered her mouth with one hand. Then she waved dissmissively. "W-what do I c-care if N-naruto-kun and H-hinata-chan are together? I-It's not like it m-maatters to m-me." she said in an irritated voice.

Ino stepped in front of her again, waving her hands nervously. "See,I told you. Nothing at all to worry about."

Sakura turned on her heel and stormed away. She got halfway down the street then stopped, turned around and charged toward the Ramen shop. "NARUTO-KUN!" she growled.

Ino, Tenten and Shikamaru grabbed her and hauled her back around the corner.

Naruto looked behind him, suspiciously. 'Naruo-kun?" Hinata questioned. Naruto squinted his eyes, "I thought I heard someone calling me." The cook put another bowl of Ramen in front of Naruto. "Order up!" he said. Naruto turned around hungrily. "Ah well, it can wait!" he said dissmissively.

"What a drag." Shikamaru moaned, "Why did the crazy psyco have to show up?" Ino patted Sakura on the back. "What happened to 'It doesn't matter to me'?" she whispered, clearly having too much fun. TenTen struggled to keep ahold of Sakura's feet. "Ino-chan, don't provoke her!" she begged. Sakura fummed with Shikamaru's hand clasped over her mouth and struggled against her friends.

Takano threw off her covers and draped her lags over the side of the bed. She sat up and pushed off the bed slowly. The cast on her left leg thunked to the ground. She leaned mostly on her right foot and hauled herself up. She smiled. Then she limped to the window to get a better look out. She leaned on the window sill for support. This village really was beautiful to look at. From the carved heads on the mountainside, to the bustling streets outside the hospital. Everything seemed peaceful and serene. "Hitori, you would like it here a lot better than in the city. The city is full of thugs and bullies. But here in Konoha...there are a lot of nice people." she whispered to herself.

Tsunade came in. "I thought I heard you thumping around in here." she said annoyed, "You should be in bed."

Takano chuckled and looked over her shoulder. "I just wanted to see a little more of your village." She looked at the carvings in the mountain and then back at Tsunade. "Hey, that's you up there, isn't it?" she said surprized.

Tsunade came up beside her and nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Not a very flattering likness, but that's me. " she said.

Takano looked back at the mountain. "Who are all those men?" she asked.

"They're all our past Hokages; the leaders of the village. Every one from the beggining right down to the present." Tsunade explained.

"You. You're the current leader?" Takano questioned.

Tsunade nodded, "Yeah, and as village leader I command you to get your ass back in bed." she said indignantly.

Takano rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." she said. She took one last glance out the window when someone caught her eye. She looked again and nearly fell over with joy. She saw a mess of short brown hair bobbing up and down along the street and sparkling blue eyes floating over a child-like smile. "Hitori." she whispered. She tried to make for the door but Tsunade stopped her.  
>"Woah! Didn't you hear me? I said get in bed." she said.<p>

Takano tried to rip away from her. "My sister! My sister is here, in the village! I need to see her!" she said desprately.

Tsunade struggled and fought with her. "You can see her later or I'll see if I can get her to come to you, but right now you need to get in bed!" she insisted.

Takano struggled a bit longer but finally submitted. Tears flooded down her face. "Hitori. She's here. She got out. She's ok." she repeated joyfully.

When Tsunade finally got her to lay down, she put her hands on her hips. "I'll see what I can do. What's her name again?"

Takano looked up at Tsunade. "Hitori. Tell her...tell her that her big sister Takano wants to see. her." she said pleadingly.

Tsunade put her hands up and smiled. 'I'll see what I can do." she promised. Then she walked out of the room.

Takano looked out the window hopefully. _Hitori._


	8. Kindread Spirits: The Sisters Reunite!

Hitori looked around in wonder and amazement. "It's so big!" she said for the four-millionth time. Akihiro laughed. "Yes, darling, it's just as big as it was the last time you said that." HItori sidled close to him and hugged his arm. "Akihiro-san, are we really going to live here?" she asked for the four-billionth time. He smiled down at her. "Yes, we're going to live here. Just you and me." he reaffirmed. Hitori frowned and looked at the ground. Akihiro frowned too. "Ah, you're still holding out hope for your sister." he said troubled. A single silver tear slipped down HItori's cheeks. "I never stopped believing in her. It's been three years, and all the time I hoped..." she stiffled a sob. Akihiro cupped her face in his hands and made her look at him. "Hitori, we've been through this. I don't doubt that your sister did everything she could. But...but you have to think of the possability that she..." Hitori nodded. "I know. You're probably right." she said defeated. Akihiro wrapped Hitori in his arms. "Forget about it, Hitori-san. That life is behind you now. We'll be married soon an you'll be a new woman."

Hitori burried her face in Akihiro's shoulder. "Akihiro-kun.' she murmured.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata murmured. Naruto had finished his Ramenand the two of them were in the park under a tree, cuddling. Naruto made a trail of kisses from Hinata's temple to her neck. Hinata grew redder the lower he went. He stopped when he reached her collarbone and chuckled. He straightened up and looked at her. "Hinata-chan. I've never felt this way before." he said, eyes sparkling. Hinata looked down and twidled her fingers. "N-Naruto-kun..." she said breathlessly. He cupped her cheek in his hand and turned her head toward him. His eyes burned. "HInata-chan. You've loved me for a long time...haven't you?" he asked. Hinata grew bright red. "N-Naruto-kun.!" she said shyly. Naruto positioned himself to kneel beside her and looked her in the eyes. "Please, HInata-chan, I want to know. How long have you loved me?" he persisted gently. Tears sprung from Hinata's eyes as she looked deeply into Naruto's big blue eyes. "Do remember a long time ago when those boys were bullying me? And you came over and stopped them?"

Naruto looked shocked. He remembered. Hinata had been so fragile and shy back then. Some stupid boys were making fun of her and Naruto had told them to buzz off. They got into a huge fight and Naruto was knocked out. When he woke up, everyine was gone. "You mean...way back then?" he questioned. Hinata dried her eyes and continued. "After that day...I was always wanting to reach out to you and be your friend, but I was too shy. " She looked up at the sky. "And then, it happened again, much later. At the chunin exams" She closed her eyes. "Neji-nii-san was saying such awful things...I started to give up hope." She looked at Naruto, eyes half closed and full of joy. "But then you told me I could do it. You beleived in me. And that's when I fell in love with you. " she said softly.

Naruto looked at Hinata, amazed. Tears pricked at the back of his eyes. He smiled. "I'll never forget the first time someone beleived in me." he said in a choked voice, "It made me turn my whole life around...To think that I did the same for you..." He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, cupping his hand behind her head. Hinata didn't hesitate a moment this time. She threw her arms around Naruto's neck.

"Come one, guys, let's leve them alone." Tenten said as she walked away. Ino sat shell-shocked. 'Gosh, I never realised how alike those two were." she whispered awestruck. Shikamaru stuck his hands in his pocket and walked off, looking as though he were concentrating on something. Choji had left long ago in serch for food. Lee had gone off to train with Gai. Sakura sat beside Ino, staring at the ground. She had calmed down considerably and she now sat deep in thought. Ino looked over at her, concerned. "Hey are you alright?" she asked. Sakura ran her fingers throuhg her hair. "I'm fine." she replied. Ino looked away. "You'll find that too, you know." Ino said. Sakura scoffed. Ino stood up. "You will. And until then, you have me." she said, facing away from her. Sakura looked up at Ino dumbfounded. She watched as Ino walked away.

Akihiro was negotiating with a local farmer so Hitori wandered around aimlesly. She was looking around at the various shops when a woman came up and tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me, Hitori-san?" The woman asked. Hitori looked puzzled. "Yes." She confirmed. The woman smiled, "I have a message for you from Hokage-sama." She took a small scroll from her belt and handed it to her. Hitori thanked her and untied the scroll. As she read, her eyes widened. She dropped the scroll and looked at the woman, tears welling in her eyes. "Can you please direct me to the hospital." she choked.

Hinata walked home with a smile plastered on her face. Today had been a dream come true. Naruo loved her. Everything was right with the world. Just a few block from home, she heard someone calling her. She turned around to see Ino running toward her with with a paniked look on her face. "Ino-san, what is it?" Hinata asked, worried. "Neji-san attacked Naruto-kun!" she panted. Hinata gasped. Ino grbbed her hand. "You have to come! Hurry!" Ino gasped as she pulled Hinata along. Hinata's movements were all automatic. Her mind was numb. "W-what happened?" she asked brethlessy. "He just attacked! He came out of nowhere!" Ino explained. Hinata felt fear, panic, anger, and sorrow rise in her all at once. Naruto and Neji. The two boys that meant the most to her and now she'd have to choose which one to defend.

Takano was restless. It had only been an hour or two since she had seen her sister out the window by chance, but it seemed like a lifetime later when Tsunade came back. She slowly opened the door and peeked in. She smiled at Takano. "I have something for you." she said kindly. She ducked out and opened the door wider. A slim, brown haired figure slowly entered the room. Hitori's saphirre eyes locked with Takano's emeralds. The Hitori gasped and rushed over and threw her arms around her sister. The sibblings sobbed into eachother's shoulders. "I thought I was dreaming when I saw you." Takano wept. Hitori was beside herself. She just cried and hugged Takano tight.


	9. Hinata's Courage: The Terrible Truth!

"I don't want to fight you, Neji-san!" Naruto barked. Neji lunged for him and Naruto leaped out of the way. Neji turned to face him again, a smirk on his face. "What's the matter? Has my cousin's affection made you soft?" he taunted, "I remember a time when you went looking for a fight!" He launched a gentle fist attack on Naruto and Naruto did his best to dodge it. "Cut it out, Neji-san! I don't want any trouble with you!" Naruto growled. Neji laughed "HA! You made trouble with me the moment you touched her!" he snapped back.

Hinata and Ino came to a halt a few feet away from the fighting boys. The place was a disaster. Grass was torn up all over, the limbs of some trees were borken and falling down, and a bench had been smashed to peices. Hinata clasped her hands in front of her mouth and stared at the scene, horrified. Then she looked at Naruto and Neji. Neji wa clearly enraged and Naruto was just doing hi best to avoid getting hit. Hinata could tell that Naruto was about to snap. A picture of the one-tailed Kyuubi flashed into her mind.

"Neji-nii-san! Please, stop!" she screamed desprately as she ran towards them. Naruto looked at Hinata in shock. Neji turned and looked at her fiercely. "Stay out of this, Hinata-sama!" he roared. Hinata ran up to his side and grabbed his arm. "Neji-san, please! Don't do this!" she begged, tears streaming down her face. Neji just glarred at her. "This is bigger than you know, Hinata-sama. I should have put an end to all this sooner. Now get out of here!" he said. He shook his arm to try and get her off but she held on. "Why, Neji-san? Why do you have to end it? Why can't you just let us be?" she pleaded. "Get off!" Neji roared. He threw Hinata to the ground and raised his hand to strike her, but Naruto caught it.

Neji whipped around to see Naruto snarling at him, his teeth razor sharp. Hinata looked on, terrified. Naruto was starting to go Kyuubi again. "Don't. You. Touch. Her." Naruto growled. Neji was unphased. Instead of backing down, he smirked. "So, now you're ready to fight." he taunted. Neji kicked Naruto in the stomach and broke free of his grip. Naruto reeled back a bit but regained his footing quickly. He lunged for Neji like a fox. Neji got into position. "8 Trigrams! 64 Palms!" he yelled. He struck out at Naruto rapidly. Naruto wasn't fast enough. Each attack hit it's mark perfectly. Naruto landed on his knees and fell to the ground, face first.

Hinata gasped and ran to help Naruto. Neji towered over them and glarred. "Hinata-sama, come on. I'm taking you home." he said plainly. HInata looked up at him, hurt and confused. "Nii-san, why? Why did you do this?" she demanded. Neji didn't answer. Hinata stared at him helplessly. Then she draped Naruto's arm over her shoulder and struggled to help him stand. Ino rushed over to help her. "I don't need any help." Hinata said, surprisingly forceful. Ino was stunned, then she took a step back. "Go to the hospital ahead of me and tell them what happened. Tell them to prepare for Naruto-kun's arrival." Hinata continued. Ino was at a loss. She looked at Neji and then back at Hinata and Naruto. She ran off to the hospital as fast as she could.

Hinata stood up and forced herself to walk. Neji watched on. "There are things you don't know understand, Hinata-sama." he said coldly, "Things I can't tell you. But I can tell you one thing." Hinata stopped, waiting to hear what her cousin had to say. "If you ever see him again, he will die."

"We'll see about that." she said angrily. Then she continued dragging Naruto toward the hospital.

Hitori stayed with Takano all day. They cried together for a good hour and then plunged into stories of what had happened to them over the years. Takano left a lot of details out of her stories. Things she wasn't proud of and that would make her sister very upset. So, in the end, there wasn't a whole lot to tell. Hitori's tale was sad, as Takano had expected. She tried to spare her sister the bloody, heart-wrenching details of their parents increased cruelty, but Takano insisted.

"I want to know how much I put you through. I suffered plenty in the past three years, but I know it must have been so much worse for you." Hitori's lip quivered. "I don't want you to torture yourself." she said quietly. Takano looked at her seriously. "Tell me." Hitori sniffled. She pushed the right sleeve of her dark green shirt up.

Takano wanted to look away, but she forced herself to study every detail. There were horrible burns all up her sister's arm where it looked like someone had pressed red hot coals. There was a big pink scar that ran from the inside of her elbow to the top of her wrist. Takano could make out the faintest little scar that ran horizontally accross her wrist. Takano gently traced the scar and looked at her sister in horror. "Him?" she questioned, already knowing the answer but hoping she wasn't right. Hitori looked at the floor. "Me." she confessed quietly. Takano lifted Hitori's hand and kissed the scar. She let got of Hitori's hand. "Now the other." she said in an empty voice.

Hitori pulled the right sleeve down and pushed the left one up. It was just as bad as the first. The same burn marks. No large scar, but there was one matching the right on her wrist. Takano closed her eyes. "Turn around, let me see your back." she said, holding back tears. Hitori pulled down her sleeve. "Takano, please." Hitori begged quietly. "I want to see." Takano insisted. Hitori turned artaound and pulled the back of her shirt up. Takano looked and gagged. Not only could she see every single one of her sister's ribs and vertabrea in detail, but there were pink scars and red burns all over. Takano burried her face in her hands. Now, she was thuroughly punished. That image would haunt her for the rest of her life. "I'm so SO sorry." she sobbed into her hands.

Hitori fixed her shirt and wrapped her arms around Takano tightly. "You had to go. If hadn't got away, they would have done the same thing to you. You gave me something to keep fighting for. Something to live for. " Hitori wept. Takano lifted her head to look in her sister's eyes. Hitori smiled, "If it hadn't been for you, I would have let myself lie down and bleed. But I got up and I continued to fight. By leaving me, you made me so much stronger." she explained passionately. Takano smiled. "You forgive so easily. How?" she questioned. "Because life hurts enough without holding on to anger. Anger and bitterness tear people apart. But hope and forgiveness restores." she said sweetly. Takano hugged Hitori. "You're wonderful, Hitori. Just, wonderful." she whispered. Hitori hugged her back. "So are you." she replied. Takano felt her heart sink. _If only you knew._

Hinata sat by Narto's bedside, holding his hand. He was all bandaged up. Neji's words echoed in Hinata's mind. _If you ever see him again, he will die. _Hinata closed her eyes. How did things go so wrong so quickly? It seemed like only a minute ago, she and Naruto were happily having breakfast together. Now he was unciooncious in a hospital bed. Because of the Nine-tailed-fox's chakra, Hinata knew he'd heal up a lot faster. But her cousin's anger worried her. Why was he so against them being together?

Just then, there was a gentle knock on te door. "Come in" Hinata said quietly, not taking her eyes off of Naruto. Hanabi came in, and shut the door. "Onee-chan?" she said quietly. Hinata turned around, surprised. "Hanabi-chan, why are you here?" she asked astonished. Hanabi looked at her older sister seriously. "I must tell you about something." she said gravely. Hinata sat ahgast. She looked at Naruto and then got up and followed her sister out of the hospital.

'Hanabi-chan, what is this about?" Hinata asked as they sat down on a bench outside the hospital. Hanabi looked at Hinata, a rare look of pity in her eyes. "It's about Neji-san. " Hinata stiffened. Hanabi looked down at her feet. "After the chunin exams, Father had a very serious talk with him. I was bringing them tea when I overheard something that you're not going to like." She stopped. Hinata scooted closer. "Hanabi-chan..." she encouraged. Hanabi looked Hinata in the eyes. "Father has promised you to Neji-san." she said seriously.


	10. Engagement: A New Life Begins?

Hinata didn't know if she wanted to cry or yell or laugh. It all made sense now. Neji's anger toward Naruto, his protectiveness of Hinata since the chunin exams. Her father arranged for her to marry Neji. She couldn't be with Naruto, she was practically already married. Now Hinata wanted to cry. She burried her face in her hands. "How could he do this to me?" she wept.

Hanabi stood up and faced Hinata. "You should be overjoyed." she scolded, 'Do you know what this menas?" Hinata looked up at Hanabi at a loss. "It means that Father has acceptedyou as the heir of the Hyuuga clan again. That's why he arranged for you to marry Neji-san. Don't you see? Neji-san is the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan. If he were to marry you, you would produce an heir-"

"STOP IT HANABI-SAN!" Hinata sobbed. She stood up and looked down at her younger sister. "Even if what you're saying is true, it doesn't matter! Father doesn't love me any more than the day he disowned me! He's not doing this for my good, he's doing it because it's his job as head of the clan!" she fummed.

Hanabistood straight. "You act as if you want father to put your feelings before the clan." she said ridgedly.

Hinata sat back down and looked at the ground. "Of course you don't understand. You've been raised as the future head all these years."

It was Hanabi's urn to snap now. "Well I'm not anymore! You are! And as future heir, it is YOUR duty to marry whomever Father chooses!"

Hinata sighed, defeated. "You're right. I've finally got everything I always wanted. Father has accepted me as the heir to the Hyuuga clan. I'm finally worth something in his eyes." she said sadly. "I will marry Neji-san."

Hanabi turned and walked away. "I'll see you at home." she said coldly.

Tears splattered the ground at Hinata's feet. Cold. Calculated. Unfeeling. I fshe was to become the head of the Hyuuga clan, she would have to adopt all of these qualities and leave behind things like love, compassion, and fear. Worst of all, she'd have to leave Naruto behind as well. Hinata didn't know what to do. She couldn't go back and see Naruto, she wasn't strong enough. But she couldn't face her father. Not now. NOt Knowing where else to go, she got up and started for Kurenai's house.

Hitori had fallen asleep in the chair next to Takano's bed. Takano couldn't sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw the images of her sister's scars flash before her. So she sat up thinking. There were som many things Hitori hadn't told her yet. How did she get here? Who was the man she was with? How long was she staying? Takano's mind buzzed. She didn't even realise when morning came untill Hitori woke up. She yawned and stretched and smiled at Takano. "I was hoping it wasn't all just a dream." she said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Takano smiled. "Why dodn't you go and get us some breakfast?" she suggested, "You know, stretch for a bit and get out of this musty hospital." Hitori bit her lip, unsure. Takano laughed. "Relax, I'm not going anywhere." she said gesturing to her leg. "Besides, even if I tried that old lady would be back in here yelling at me to get back in bed." Hitori smiled and giggled. "Okay, if you're sure?" she said hesitantly. Takano waved her off, "Go, I'll wait right here." she encouraged. Hitori giggled again and went out the door.

Kurenai gently shook Hinata awake. "Hinata-chan." she encouraged softly. Hinata peeled her eyes open and Kurenai smiled at her sweetly. Hinata's eyes popped open with realisation and she moved to get up. "I should go!" she said anxiously. Kurenai put her hands on Hinata's shoulders and gently coaxed her to lay back down. "It's alright. You can stay as long as you need. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going out for a bit." she said softly. Hinata relaxed a little. "Do you need any help?" she asked, reffering to her sensei's very pregnant belly. Kurenai laughed. "Shikamaru is coming with me, don't worry." she reassured her.

Hinata lay her head back down on the couch arm. "Thank-you, Sensei, for letting me stay here." Kurenai looked at Hinata, a troubled look on her face. "I worry about you, Hinata-chan. That house is beggining to stifle you." Hinata smiled weakly at Kurenai. "I'll be fine." she reassured her. Kurenai smiled and brushed a stray hair out of Hinata's face. "I know you will.' she said tenderly. She leaned in and gently kissed Hinata on the forehead. Hinata blushed and Kurenai chuckled. "Motherly instincts." she said, gesturing to her baby bump. And with that she was out the door.

Hinata turned on her side and pulled the small blanket Kurenai had given her tighter around her shoulders. She thought back to the night before.

_**Kurenai opened the door to find a shivering, crying Hinata. "Hinata-chan!' she exclaimed, "What's the matter?" Hinata smiled weakly, "I h-hope I'm not d-disturbing you, S-Sensei." she said through broken sobs. Kurenai quickly ushered Hinata into the house and sat her down on the couch. She put an arm around her shoulder and a hand on her knee. "What's the matter, Hinata-chan, what's happened?" she asked in a concerned, motherly tone. Hinata broke down and told Kurenai everything. The kidnapping, the rescue, the kiss in the cave, the tension with Neji, the fight, and the discovery that her father had arranged her marriage. It was after midnight when she was done explaining and Kurenai asked her to spend the night. Hinata gratefully accepted. Kurenai made her a place on the couch and Hinata thanked her and they both went to sleep. **_

Kurenai walked down the street with Shikamaru following beside her. He looked up at her face. "Uh-oh, I know that face. Are you really going to start something in your condition?" he complained. Kurenai smirked. "Trust me, Hiashi won't try anything." Shikamaru smaked his forehead. "Oh no, you're going to pick a fight with the Hyuuga?" he said exasperated. Kurenai ground her teeth. "Beleive me, he has it coming." she said in a low, annoyed voice.

Hiori fed takano the last of the rice and then put the boxes away. Takano wiped her mouth and smiled. "You didn't have to feed me. My leg is broken, not my arms." she joked. Hitori shrugged. "I felt like it." she said with a smile. Hitori jumped a little and her hand absently went to her stomach. A gesture not unnoticed by Takano. But she didn't want to be blunt. "So, uh, who's the guy you were with? Or, are you with him?" she asked tactfully. Hitori blushed. 'Well, I was going to tell you, but I wanted to wait for the right time." Takano gave her a look. "Now is as good a time as any." Hitori fidgeted with her fingers. "Well, that man you saw me with...is my fiance." she said timidly. Takano took a second for that fact to soak in. She had half susspected it when she saw her with him. The way she doted on him like a fawn. But hearing it from her sister's mouth just made it seem ten times more real. "Your idea...or 'theirs'." she asked calculatedly. Hitori's gaze instantly dropped to the floor and Takano knew something was up. "Hitori-chan." she encouraged. HItori looked up at her, a mixture of guilt, saddness, and joy in her eyes. "Takano-chan...I'm going to mother his child." she whispered.


	11. Akihiro: A Romantic Encounter

Hitori was bent over pulling weeds out of the rice. It had been a long, hard day. Her father was suffering from a bad hangover and so Hitori had been saddled with the brunt of the work. She stood up and wiped her brow when she spotted someone out of the corner of her eye. She turned and saw a man leaning over the small fence that surrounded the paddies. He smiled mischievously. "Hey." he called. Hitori stood, stunned. The man climbed over the fence and leaned against it. Hitori found her voice. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked. The man shrugged. "Only a few minutes." he said nonchalantly. Hitori put her hands on her hips. "Didn't you mother ever teach you it's not polite to stare?" She chided. "My mother died giving birth to me." He replied. Hitori was taken aback. "Oh, um, I'm sorry." she said apologetically.

He shrugged and sidled closer. "So, do you live here by yourself?" he asked. Hitori took a tiny step backwards. "M-my father is sick in bed and my mother is taking care of him." She replied quietly. He stepped down into the paddy. "Where's your brother?" He asked. Hitori took another step back. "I-I don't have a brother." she stuttered. He was standing in front of her now. He smiled mischievously. "Then that makes us all alone." he said in a low voice.

Hitori stepped back but he reached forward and put his hand on the small of her back. He pulled her to him and kissed her in one effortless motion. Hitori resisted for a bit, but after a few seconds she sighed and relaxed. She'd never felt this way before. Everything he did. Every move he made. Every touch. Every caress said "I love you." Before she knew it, he pulled away. She looked up at him with child-like wonder. "Why?" she asked breathlessly. He smiled, "Because you need to be kissed." he said simply.

"Hitori-san! Come into the house now!" her mother called icily. Hitori turned around, horrified. "M-mother, I-I..." she stammered. Her mother's eyes blazed. "Inside, now!" she screeched. Hitori started toward her, shaking like a leaf. Her mother looked at the man, "Boy! What do you mean going around kissing girls you've never met?" she dememded. The man put his hands up. "I meant no harm, ma'am. I'm sorry I disturbed you." he said as he backed toward the fence. "What's your name, boy?" Hitori's mother asked. "Akahiro Takashi, ma'am." he explained. "Well, Takashi-san, I'd better not catch you harassing my girl again!" she threatened. Akahiro jumped the fence. "No ma'am." With that, he was gone. Hitori kneeled at her mother's feet. "I-I'm sorry. I d-din't know wha-" Her mother yanked her up by her hair. "I don't want to hear it! Now get inside and tell your father what you've done!" her mother said throwing her inside.

Hitori cried quietly in her bad, making sure not to disturb her sleeping parents. Her stomach pinched and twisted. She had been sent to bed without super. Again. She looked out the window at the starry sky, as she had done many times before, and thought of her sister. "Takano. Where are you?" she whispered. Just then, someone popped up outside her window. Hitori jumped and was getting ready to scream when she recognized the face. She quickly and quietly opened the window. "Akihiro-san, are you crazy!" she whispered scoldingly. Akahiro smiled. "I know, but I had to see you again. " he replied. Hitori felt the blood rush to her cheeks and hoped it was too dark for him to see it. "You shouldn't have come." she said sadly. Akihori touched her hand. "Come outside." he encouraged. Hitori's heart leapt. "I can't, the dogs, they'll hear." she whispered paniked. Akihiro frowned. "When can you get away." Hitori looked back into the house, listening to see if her

parents had woken up. She turned back to Akihiro. "Tomorrow my father is going out of town to sell the rice. My mother will go out around noon to buy food. Come then." she whispered hurriedly. She shooed him away. "Now go!". Akihiro's smile gleemed in the moonlight. He stood up on his toes and planted a kiis on her cheeck before darting off into the night.

Noon came and Hitori watched as her mother walked down the road. Then she continued doing her chores, waiting for Akihiro to show up. It didn't take long. "Hitori-san?' she heard him call. She turned around and he was leaning on the fence again, smiling. He hopped the fence and ran for her. He scooped her up in his arms and twirled her around. Hitori giggled. He lowered her back down and kissed her passionately. He pulled away. "How long is she gone?" he asked. "We have the rest of the afternoon." she said breathlessly. He smiled. "Perfect." He scooped her up and carried her inside.

Hitori sighed as Akihiro made a trail of kisses up her arm. She put her hands on his bare chest. He put his hand on the small of her back and gently pushed her shirt up. She tensed a little. He stopped. "What's the matter?' he asked. She cringed. "Just a bruise." she whispered. Akihiro slowly moved around abhind her and looked at her back. He saw all the burns, scars and bruises. He gently brushed a fresh burn with his fingertips and Hitori flinched. He took his hand away and pulled her shirt off. Hitori gasped. Akihiro gently kissed every scar and bruise on her back, being careful not to put too much pressure. Hitori moaned softly. He kissed the back of her neck. "Are you scared?" he whispered in her ear. "Not of you." she whispered gently.

Akihiro kissed Hitori's chest again. "How do you feel?" he asked. Hitori laughed. "It's...undescribable." she breathed. He looked at her, worried. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked, concerned. Hitori kissed his lips. "It was worth it." she said tenderly. He kissed the inside of her neck. "You're wonderful." he said happily.

It was dusk when Akihiro left. Hitori quickly cleaned the house and rushed through her chores. When her parents came home, they sat and drank untill night. It was a rare, quiet, uneventful night and Hitori took full advantage of it. She fixed herself a nice hot stew and went to bed full and happy. She laid in bed, looking out at the stars. For the first time since Takano had left, she slept peacfully.

"That was two months ago. I started feeling sick a few weeks ago and when the doctor came he said I was -"

"Pregnant." Takano finnished.

Hitori looked down at her hands. "As soon as I told him, he went straight to Father and asked for my hand. So now, we're getting married next week." she said quietly. Takano let it all sink in . She wrestled with herself over the idea. Her little sister. Pregnant? Engaged? Takano looked at Hitori, saddness in her eyes. "Are you happy, Hitori-chan?" she asked pleadingly.

Hitori looked up at Takano, a smile on her face, her eyes glistening with fresh tears. "Yes. Onee-chan...I've never been as happy as -chan makes me feel...loved."she said sighed. "As long as you're happy." She looked at Hitori and smiled. Hitori wiped her eyes. "I should go, he's probably wondering where I am." She said as she stood up. Takano's heart broke. "Will you be back?" She questioned. Hitori smiled. "Of course and I'll bring him with so so can meet him." she saaid joyfull. Takano wasn't as thrilled but she smiled anyway. Hitori went out the door and Takano sighed. Hitori. Pregnant. And engaged. Her litte sister was growing up much faster than she expected.


	12. Hinata's News, Naruto's Outrage!

Hinata mustered up enough courage to go see Naruto. She took her time though. She cleaned Kurenai's livingroom, ate breakfast, cleaned up, bathed, dressed, and walked the long way to the hospital. She stood outside Naruto's door, too weak to move. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning the handle. Relief flooded over her when she saw that he was still asleep. She quietly sat down in the chair by the bed, preparing herself for when he woke up.

Kurenai stormed out of the Hyuuga main house red with anger. She turned around and yelled back. "You may get your way, but you will lose her,Haishi! You will lose your daughter! As soon as she says 'I do' that girl will die and any speck of love she has left for you will dissappear completely! You will whither and die and GO TO HELL and she will have no comassion for you! AND NEITHER WILL I!" The door slammed shut.

Kurenai let out and exasperated growl. She tried to catch her breath and clutched at her stomach. Shikamaru came over and helped her sit down on the steps. He shook his head. "I wish you wouldn't get so riled up." he groaned, "That poor kid is gonna come ot with a stress ulcer." Kurenai laughed dryly. "Well, it'll be HIS fault, not mine. That man doesn't have a heart at all." she sighed, "I tried, Shika-kun, I tried to reason with him not to force Hinata-chan to marry Neji-san. But he can't see past his upturned nose." She burried her head in her hands. "Poor Hinata-chan. She's going to be smothered to death. That marriage will take away any fire left in her. " Kurenai swore and Shikamaru rubbed her back. She looked at him. "Do you have any ideas?" she asked, grasping at straws. Shikamaru shook his head. "I do but she'll never go for any of them. She doesn't have it in her." Kurenai looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, Hinata-chan." she whispered.

Hinata grew increasingly anxious as Naruto showed signs of waking up. She wrung her hands nervously and she was saking ever so slightly. She tried to supress the panic rising inside her. She took another deep breath and let it out slowly. Finally, his eyes peeled open. Hinata looked into his eyes and, just for a moment, she felt calm. In those eyes she could see the potential to change the world; to move mountains even. When she looked into Naruto's eyes she felt like anything was possible. But the moment of courage ended very quickly as the crushing reality of the night before came over her like an ice-cold wave. She had to tell Naruto that seh couldn't be with him, but she could not tell him of her arranged marriage. She had to avoid that at all costs. If he found out, he would only get angry and make a scene. She would have to convince him that she didn't love him anymore. She was certain that she didn't have the strength. But she had to try.

Naruto groaned as he stretched and yawned. "Aw man, I feel like crap." he complained. Then he bacame aware of Hinata. He turned and looked at her. "Have you been here all night?" he asked, concerned. Hinata couldn't look him in the eyes. She dropped her gaze to her fidgeting hands. "N-no, I went and s-spent the night at K-Kurenai-sensei's h-house and c-came back this morning." she said timidly. Naruto could sense that something was wrong. He thought Neji had done something. "Hinata-chan, if that damn Neji-san did anything, I'll-"

"No, Naruto-kun, please!" Hinata begged as she grabbed his arm. She forced herself to smile. "It's nothing. I was j-just worried is all." she lied. Naruto relaxed and smiled at her. "You didn't have to be. No matter how banged up I get, all I need is good ngiht's sleep and I'm good as new." he said. Hinata let go of Naruto's arm and sat up in her chair again, looking at her hands. "Naruto-san...there IS something I need to tell you." she said sadly. Naruto's heart tore when she used "san" instead of "kun" Why was she being so formal? "I've had a lot of time to think...a-and I just d-don't know if this will work." Naruto's jaw dropped. What was she saying? "Hinata-chan, if you're worried about me and Neji-san-"

Hinata stood up and moved to the window. She looked out, unable to look at his face. "It's not like that, Naruto-san." she said, trying to act cold. Practice. "I just d-don't think we are good for e-eachother." Hinata felt like someone had ripped her in half. She fought to keep control of herself.

Naruto could see her shaking. He jumped out of bed and stalked over toward her. She put one hand up and pulled the other to her chest and backed away. "N-N-Naruto-san!" she said panicked. He pinned her in a corner and loooked at her, pain in his eyes. "You're not telling me everything, Hinata-chan." he said in an injured voice. Hinata quivered. Naruto grabbed her arms. "What is it, Hinata-chan?" he demanded. Hinata was shaking like a leaf. "I-It's nothing, N-N-Naruto-san! I-I-I j-just-" "You're lying, Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled. Hinata couldn't bear it anymore. She collapsed into his arms, sobbing. Naruto wrapped his arms around her protectively, tears streaming down his own face. "Why? Why, Hinata-chan?" he begged, "Why are you lying to me?"

"I-I wanted to p-protect you, N-Naruto-k-kun." Hinata sobbed, "I d-didn't want you to b-b-blame him." Naruto hugged Hinata tighter. "Blame who?" he asked in a low voice. Hinata just cried in response. Naruto grabbed her shoulders gently and forced her to look at him. He looked her in the eyes. "Hinata-chan..." he begged. Hinata looked at him through her tears and her heart was torn to shreds. "N-N-Neji-s-san...m-my father has a-a-arranged for me to m-m-marry him..." Naruto losened his grip on her and she collapsed to her knees. He stared in shock, not beleiving what he had just heard. He ground his teeth and clenched his fists.

"So that's just it/" he asked angrily, "He decides that he wants you to marry and that's the end of it?" Hinata looked up at Naruto, actually frightened of him for the first time in her life. "He's th-th-the head of our c-c-clan. H-h-he has t-t-to do what's b-best for the c-c-clan." she whispered shakily. Naruto punched a hole in the wall and Hinata ducked. "DAMN IT! DOESN'T HE CARE ABOUT YOU AT ALL?" Naruto demanded. Hinata scrambled to stand and backed up. "N-Naruto-k-kun, p-p-please!" she begged.

"Naruto-kun! Calm down!" Naruto and Hinata both turned around. It was Sakura. She stood in the doorway, looking ready to fight. "Hinata-chan, I think you'd better wait outside." Sakura said carefully. Hinata looked between Naruto and Sakura and then darted out the door. Naruto pulled his hand out of the wall and lumbered over to Sakura, his eyes dark. "Did you hear that, Sakura-chan? Do you know what he's trying to make Hinata-chan do?' he roared. "You're not making it any better by punching holes in the wall and scaring her half-to-death!" Sakura scolded. Naruto flinched, hurt. He hadn't meant to scare Hinata. He let his temper get the best of it again. His eyes softened as he realized what he had done. He swore and ran his hands through his hair. Sakura came over and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. I know you didn't mean it and so does she. But she's delicate, Naruto-kun. "

"I know." he sighed. He sat down on the floor and dug his fingers into his hair. "What am I gonna do, Sakura-chan? I've finally fallen in love with her and he's going to rip her away from me. " he said desprately. Sakura ignored the torn feelings inside and kneeled down beside him. "The only thing you can do is talk to him. You've got to go and tell him how you feel about her. But you can't lose it and start yelling. You have to stay calm, no matter what." she explained. Naruto looked at Sakura, grateful. "Thanks, Sakura-chan. You're a good friend." Sakura smiled, despite her heart twisting at the word 'friend'. "No problem.' she said.

"Naruto-san! What did you do to my wall?" Tsunade screeched from the doorway. Naruto stood up and put his hands up in defense. "T-take it easy! I can explain!" he panicked. Tsunade growled and lunged for him. "You're going to do time for this! This time you've gone too far!" she yelled. Sakura looked on at the cloud of dust that Tsunade stirred as she beat Naruto senseless and slowly backed out of the room.


	13. Breaking Point:The Test of Hinata's Will

Hinata sat on the hospital steps, trying to calm herself. Images of Naruto's enraged face flashed in her mind. She trembled at the thought of it. A shadow fell over her and she looked up. She quickly looked back down at her hands. "Hello, Neji-san." She said quietly.

"Is that really what you want to live with for the rest of you life? That, uncontrollable, violent, explosive temper?"he asked emotionlessly.

Hinata didn't respond. Neji sighed and walked away. "Your father wants to see you." he called over his shoulder. Hinata froze. Her blood drained out of her face and turned to ice. She started trembling, more visibly now. It was like a game. A test. They were trying to see how much she could take until she broke. She was loosing. Her eyes widened and she lost her breakfast. She jumped frantically when someone put a hand on her back. She looked up into familiar glistening blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" Hitori asked, a look of worry on her face. She knelt down beside Hinata, pulled a piece of cloth out of her pocket and offered it to her. Hinata gratefully accepted it and wiped her mouth. She looked at Hitori and smiled weakly, "Thank-you, I'm fine." she said hoarsely.

Hitori didn't buy it. She patted Hinata's arm. "Wait here, I'll go get a nurse." She said. She got up and rushed back into the hospital. She came out a few seconds later with Shizune. Shizune calmly bent down and felt Hinata's forehead. She looked shocked. "Hinata-sama, you're ice-cold!" She said surprised. She picked up Hinata's hand and checked her pulse. Her eyes widened. "Her body is going into shock!" She grabbed Hinata's left arm. "Help me get her inside!" She asked Hitori. Hitori quickly came to Hinata's other side and they carefully helped her inside.

"Is she going to be alright?" Hitori asked, worriedly. "She'll be fine. When she was younger she sustained a bad injury to her heart. She's had a few episodes like this before but usually it happens under a great deal of stress." Shizune replied. "I hope it's not because of what that Baka, Naruto-kun, did." Sakura chimed in. "Well, anyway, she just needs some rest for a while and she'll have to take it easy for a couple of days and she'll be fine." Shizune concluded before walking away. Hinata listened to the conversation as she stared at the ceiling in a daze. She felt numb all over. Probably because of the mild sedative they had given her to relax. She heard footsteps and someone sitting down. She felt a hand touch hers. "I hope you feel better soon." Hitori said quietly, "If you're still here when I get back I'll come to see you." Hinata tried to respond, but she was fading fast. She managed a smile and felt Hitori's hand lift before she slipped into a deep sleep.

Hinata lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. She was overcome with a sense of joy. She was aware of someone beside her. She turned on her side. Naruto smiled at her. "Good-morning, Hinata-chan." he said softly. Hinata smiled. "Good-morning, Naruto-kun." she replied. Naruto reach forward and kissed her gently on the forehead. Hinata giggled. Naruto chuckled. Then Hinata heard a baby cry and both her and Naruto gave a little moan. "Is is Masashi or Michiko?" Naruto groaned. The baby screeched loudly. Hinata laughed. "Michiko. Only your daughter could make such a noise." She said as she flipped the covers off and sat up. Naruto sat up too. "I'll make breakfast. Eggs?" He asked. Hinata nodded as she pulled her robe on. She went down the hall to the kid's room. She went over to the pink cradle and picked up her screaming little girl. She gently rocked her back and forth and cooed to her quietly. "There, there. Shh." She carried the baby over into the kitchen, shooshing and cooing.

"Goodmorning, Hinata-sama." Hinata looked up. The scene had changed. She was in the kitchen of the main Hyuuga house and one of the usual servants was fixing breakfast. Another came up to her and took the baby away. "I'll take care of that, miss." she said as she whisked the child away. Hinata was befuddled. She made her way to the table and sat down in her usual spot. "Oh, by the way, Neji-san wanted me to tell you that he won't be home for dinner tonight and not to wait up for him." said one of the servants. Hinata's eyes widened, "Neji-san?" she questioned. The servants laughed. "Yes, ma'am, your husband. "

Hinata woke up in a sweat. She quickly sat up, breathing heavily. A dream. It was all a bad dream. A nightmare. A glimpse at two possible futures? She wiped her brow and looked around. She was still in the hospital. The events of the morning came flooding back to her. Kurenai's, then the hospital, telling Naruto, the outburst, Neji, and the incident on the stairs. The reality of it all came crushing down on her again, threatening to smother her. Someone appeared in the doorway. Hinata turned and looked. It was Tsunade.

"I heard you had a little bit of a scare. I came to check on you." she said. Hinata's head was still fuzzy. "How long have a been here?" she asked grogily. Tsunade felt her forehead. "Most of the day. It's almost supper time." she replied. Panic rose in Hinata's heart. She moved to get up, "M-my father is e-expecting me." she said frantically. Tsunade stopped her and eased her back down. "We called your father and suggested you spend the night. It's fine, Hinata-sama, lie down. " She encourage. Hinata lay down but did not relax. "H-how's N-Naruto-kun?" she asked. Tsunade rolled her eyes. "He's fine. Pig-headed, stubborn, stupid, and reckless, but fine. He went home a few hours ago." Tsunade replied. Hinata smiled a little. Tsunade sat down on the edge of her bed. "I heard about what caused the rukus. " she said nonchalantly. Hinata's eyes fadded, "Please, I-I don't want to talk about it." she said in a lifeless tone. Tsunade shrugged. "Fine by me. " she said as she got up. She headed for the door. "_I do not believe in a fate that falls on men however they act; but I do believe in a fate that falls on them unless they act. _" she said before leaving. Hinata recognized the quote. It was an old proverb. Hinata smiled. Sometimes Tsunade knew exactly what to say.

A fire reignighted in Hinata's heart. She had to act. She had to do something. If she just sat around feeling sorry for herself, she would be miserable. She had to talk to her father. She had to tell him how she felt. If she didn't, she was doomed to a life of unhappiness. Hinata closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, a new resolve in her heart. She would go to her father tomorrow. The worst that could happen was nothing. She had to try. For Naruto. And for her own happinesss.


	14. Naruto or Neji?: Hiashi's Descision!

Hinata stood in front of the main Hyuuga house, scared stiff. She took a deep breath. I can't turn back now. I have to be strong. she thought. She braced herself and opened the door. It was her own home, but everything seemed unfamilliar and daunting to her. She made her way down a hall that seemed too stretch on forever. She stopped in front of double doors on the right. "Chichi-san?" She said timidly.

Hiashi's powerful voice came from behind the screen. "Come in, Musume-sama."

Hinata gulped and took a deep breath. She slid the door open slowly, head bowed. Hiashi was sitting in the middle of the room drinking tea. He didn't look at her as she walked over and kneeled in front of him. Hiashi took his time finishing his tea. He set his cup down on a small tray and wiped his mouth. Hinata could fyeel her chest tightening with anxiety. Finally, he looked at her in the eyes. "Hanabi-sama informed me that she told you about your arranged marriage." Hinata gave a slight nod. "Yessir." she said quietly. Hiashi looked off to his right. "She also informed me that you quiet strongly objected to the arrangement." he said in a darker tone. Hinata forced herself not to tremble. "Yessir." She squeaked. Hiashi was quiet for a long time. Hinata grew increasingly nervous. What was he thinking about? "Do you think that I have made a poor choice? Do you think that Neji-san is not a good match?" He questioned, looking back at her. Hinata held her hands tightly to keep from fidgeting. "I think that Neji-san is a fine man." She said, truthfully. Hiashi squinted his eyes. "For someone else?" He challenged.

Hinata didn't respond. Hiashi looked away. "I see you have just as much spine as you did when you were little." He commented coldly. Hinata flinched as if someone had cut her. He looked at her angrily. "Tell me, Hinata-sama! Tell me what's on your mind! Tell me why you don't wany to marry Neji-san! Show some courage and confront me!" he demanded. Hinata shrunk back from him, frightened by his anger. "I-I'm not here to c-confront you, Chichi-san."she said shakily. Hiashi stood up. "That's right, you came here because I told you to. You're just obeying orders. That's what you've always done. You're not a leader, you're a subordinate bitch!" He said scornfully. Hinata bowed her head, shamed by his words. Hiashi scoffed and walked over to a window on the other side of the room.

Tears spattered the floor in front of Hinata. "You're w-wrong..." she said quietly, "I won't c-confront you...b-because...I l-love you, Chichi-kun." Hiashi didn't flinch. Hinata put her hands on the floor, tears streaming faster now. "I-I struggled and strove to b-be the best daughter I could be...and it still wasn't enough. I poured my heart and soul into training so that I could finally be the daughter you always wanted..." She lifted her head and looked at Hiashi pleadingly. "Were you proud of me even once?" No response. Hinata bowed her head again. "I didn't think so." she said darkly. She cleched her fists and stood up, keeping her head bowed. "And all the time I loved you. All the time I kept a hope in my heart that, one day, you might love me too, regaurdless of my failures." She looked up and galrred at him. "But now I can see that I was foolish. I was never anything but a dissappointment." She hissed.

She stormed to the door and but turned around before she opened them. "I love Naruto-kun, Chichi-san and I want to marry him." Then she turned and opened the door. She nearly fainted when she saw Naruto standing on the other side. He looked down at her with pitying eyes and pulled her into his arms. Hinata stood in shock for a second, then she burried her face in Naruto's chest and clutched at his shirt. Naruto slowly pulled away and looked her in the eyes. He gave her a half smile and then stepped around her. Hinata leaned against the door jam for a second before walking out of the house in a daze.

Naruto stalked up behind Hiashi. "Well, did you listen to any of that?" He asked gruffly. Hiashi turned his head slightly to look at Naruto out of the corner of his eye. "She's my daughter, and I'll deal with her in my own way." He stated plainly. Naruto clenched his fists. "She just poured her heart out to you. She told you how hard she's tried to be the way you want her to be and that's still not good enough for you?" Naruto growled. Hiashi looked away again. "A mutt like you could never understand things like this. You forget that Hinata-sama is the heir to one of the greatest and oldest clans in Konoha. A fact that she often forgets as well. She has a duty to the rest of her clan to be the best leader she can be. But she can't even stand up for her own happiness. How can she stand up for her clan if she can't even stand up for herself." He said coldly. Naruto ground his teeth. He stepped toward Hiashi and put his fist in the air. "Hinata-chan would make a great leader and that's a fact! She doesn't care about herself very much but that's becaue she always puts others before herself! She's the most selfless person you''ll ever see! She CAN stand up for herself but she WON'T because she just wants to please you! ALL SHE EVER WANTED WAS TO LOVE YOU AND HAVE YOUR LOVE IN RETURN!"Naruto was crying now. He put his hand down. "She almost gave up. Way back when she was a gennin, she almost gave up and died. I saw her stand up for herself then. She stood up, even though she was dying and she continued to fight. And she didn't do it for anyone but herself!"

Hiashi stood in silence. Naruto growled. "Say something, dammit!" he roared. Hiashi didn't turn around. "You're wrong when you say she stood up for herself in the chunnin exams. However..." Naruto's eyes lightedned and he uncleched his fists. "You are right when you say she will make a good leader." Naruto stared in amazement. What was he saying? Hiashi turned around, his face expressionless. "She demonstrates a pure heart and a desire to do what is right for others. She always has. But you are the first of her friends to tell me so." To Naruto's amazement, Hiashi smiled. "That's why I am restoring Hinata-chan's birthright as the heir to the Hyuuga household and giving you two permission to marry."


	15. NOT AN OFFICIAL CHAPTER! Author's Note

At this point in the series, I'd like to split the plot lines and continue them as two seperate stroies that may occasionally intertwine. So from now on you can see Hinata and Naruto's story in: "NaruHina: Tests and Trials of Love" And you can see Takano/Hitori/Akihiro's story in: "Hitori and Takano: Tale of Two Sisters" I will post the first chapters of both stories soon. Until then I kindly ask for your patience.

Arigato,  
>Raune-chan ^_^<p> 


End file.
